


Ten Day Countdown

by liliaeth



Category: Grimm (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick once led a normal life, that was ten days ago (written for the <a href="http://grimm-exchange.dreamwidth.org">grimm_exchange</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Day Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belladonna_izy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_izy/gifts).



> Grimm Fusion with supernatural, no characters from Supernatural involved

Ten days ago, Nick Burkhardt had been just another detective in the Portland police department. He was good at his job, but not exceptionally so, and if Nick had to admit it, he liked it that way. He liked being one of the guys, he liked closing cases, without making a big deal out of it. He liked sitting behind his desk and knowing he’d made a difference.

He had a girlfriend, called Juliette and he was thinking of asking her to marry him. He had a partner that he respected and plenty of friends to have a night out with. But he didn’t like being out every night. He lived a quiet life, work could be hard, take him away from home for long days and nights and gave him less time with the woman he loved than he would have wanted, but… it was his life, it was the life he wanted to have and would have loved to have in the future

That was ten days ago. Before his aunt Marie returned, bringing with her a trailer filled with hell.

Ten days ago, a young co-ed was murdered as she jogged through the park. She’d been wearing a red hoodie and listening to some music as she ran. She’d been pretty, but not over the top, just a young woman at the start of her life, who had all that should have been hears taken in a matter of seconds. It was the end of Nick’s normal life, he just didn’t know it.

Nine days ago, he stood in the woods, over the remains of a young woman and found her MP3 player in the woods, he touched it and felt something off. But not enough to get him to stop doing his job.

Eight days ago a little girl was grabbed on her way to her grandparents place. She’d cut through the park. This time, they didn’t find a body. And as Nick walked through the woods, trying to find a trace of her, he saw a man. A tall man, dressed inconspicuously, sweaters and jeans, face hidden behind a beard. This man… No, not a man, a wolf. No one else saw him, just Nick. But the man who was a wolf just looked away from his mailbox and Nick pulled back, shaking his head, wondering if he was losing his mind.

Eight days ago, he looked at a pretty woman and saw a crone. Eight days ago, he stepped into the station and saw monsters hidden amongst the crowd. He had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming.

Eight days ago, his aunt told him the truth.

There were monsters in the world, creatures the likes of which he’d only heard in storybooks and myths, something that came out of horror movies and Steven King novels. Only they were real, and they hurt people, killed people, and his family had long ago decided to strive against them to protect humanity. Or at least to get rid of anything that wasn’t part of nature’s design. She gave him a gun, she gave him silver bullets and told him to keep it on him. And he’d looked at her as if she’d gone insane, as if she’d infected him with her madness.

Six days ago the man who was a wolf helped him catch another wolf, a wolf that preyed on children. He pulled a little girl out of a cellar and handed her over to the paramedics, feeling like he’d done something right. It was the last thing he did as a cop before the world crashed underneath his feet.

One day ago aunt Marie died, and Nick had stood there in the hospital, hearing a conversation between the woman who was a crone, who’d tried to kill his aunt, and a man he’d trusted, a man he could have loved, if things had been different, if he hadn’t already had Juliette. His commanding officer. He heard his captain talking about the Grimm and he knew they were talking about him. So he ran, and didn’t look back.

All he had on him was his gun, all he had left was his aunt’s trailer, and the legacy his ancestors left behind. He tried to warn Juliette, but when he did, she sounded upset. He asked what was wrong, she… she tried to keep him on the phone, but he could hear it, the wiretapping. He’d done it often enough himself, get a suspect to stay on the line long enough that the call could be traced. And he asked her, asked her what she thought he’d done, she didn’t answer and threw down the phone.

This morning he saw his face on the news, wanted for murder, the young woman’s/crone’s face next to his, the reporter called him her murderer. Said he’d attacked her with a gun, said they’d pulled a pair of silver bullets out of her heart, fired from a gun he’d owned. The one aunt Marie had given him. Nick knew he’d ran when he’d seen her, he hadn’t even known she was dead.

He sat on his aunt’s bed, his back to the wall, looking at the cabinet holding her weapons and held the picture of him and Juliette in his hands, fighting the urge to cry. He shivered badly and stared up when he heard a knock on the door.

He jumped up, grabbed his gun and kicked the cabinet closed, before heading to the door. He stared through the window, unsure what he wanted to see, not even clear on what he expected to see. Hank maybe, with one last hope to get him to come in willingly, while the cops surrounding them made the point of what would happen if he didn’t. And that was probably one of the better options.

But it wasn’t Hank. He saw the captain standing there, his hands at his side. Captain Renard, the last person he’d expected to see, and maybe the one person he’d wanted to see, if only to make him pay for what had happened to Marie. No, or not just that, most of all, he wanted to ask why? Why Marie?

Nick didn’t open the door, he wasn’t that stupid. He stayed out of sight, but ducked, knowing that the walls of the trailer wouldn’t be a defense against most weaponry. Too thin to do more than slow down a hail of bullets. Bullets that didn’t come.

So he sat there, kneeling, waiting, when the locked door opened and he was frozen for a second, before some kind of force pushed him back up against the wall.

“Hello Nick. I think it’s time we had a talk, don’t you?”

 

 

******

 

 

They faced one another, Nick stared up at the captain’s eyes, almost expecting them to turn black, like his aunt’s books said they did with demons. He whispered ‘Christo’, but nothing happened. It was his last hope, that maybe, the captain was possessed, that the man he’d trusted all this time wasn’t a monster, that he’d been taken over, that Nick could save him. That it wasn’t too late.

He waited to see something, anything to prove that this wasn’t his boss, his, if he could use that word, friend. But all there was, was the enigmatic smile that had looked at him when he handed out assignments, or seemed pleased when they came back safe after a particularly dangerous arrest.

“Why did you kill her?” he asked, more trying to buy time to get to the cabinet than anything else. “She was working for you, wasn’t she?”

“Does it matter?”Nick glared at his captain, as he tried to move his fingers, but he couldn’t, the force holding him too strong, crushing him slow but sure. “She was going to kill you, Nick. And I couldn’t let her.”

“Why not, you had her murder my aunt.

Nick wondered if he imagined the flinch on the guy’s face. That moment of hesitation as he looked at Nick. The hesitation was gone as Renard flicked his finger and Nick was thrown away from the cabinet and into the bed.

“I had to.” Three simple words, but not nearly enough to explain.

“She was already dying.” Nick could hear his own voice sounding foreign to his ears as he grasped for breath, as he stared up at Renard desperate to manage to put the man, the monster in a different box where he could hate him.

“She was, it’s why I knew it was better if I had it done quick, before they realized what she had, what she kept hidden.” Renard approached him, his hand touching Nick’s chin. “The treasure she protected, right underneath my nose. Her special child.”

Renard’s eyes turned yellow as his hand moved through Nick’s hair.

“My special child.”

 

****

 

 

Nick wanted to spit in Renard’s face but he couldn’t.

“Azazel thinks he’s got the market on ‘special children.’ But he’s wrong. He thinks that he’s found his Prize, his goal. Azazel’s a believer, he thinks that breaking the first seal will get him all he’s ever wanted. But he’s wrong, so wrong.”

Nick gritted his teeth as Renard’s fingers explored his face.

“He thinks that being Lucifer’s slave will grant him power. And he’s wrong.” Renard finally let go of Nick’s face and Nick shivered at Renard’s lips so close to his own. For reasons beyond anything he’d ever dreamed about. “But you, Nick, you’re more than a tool, more than a Vessel. And when you’re ready, you’ll surprise them all. “

“I won’t do anything for you.”

“Oh Nick, you already have.” The … thing started laughing and Nick did the only thing left to him, muttering the exorcism ritual underneath his breath. Seeing the thing wearing Renard’s face falter and fall backward.

And then Renard opened his mouth and a yellow cloud seeped out of Renard’s lips, slipping through the airholes of the trailer, leaving the man falling down over Nick. Nick stared up, trembled and was stuck, feeling Renard’s beating heart on top of him.

“You already have.” The words ran through his head as he cared for Renard, kept him safe as he begged for forgiveness for all that the demon had made him do. As Nick kept them both safe, spreading salt around them, wondering what to do, what to say, how to change everything.

And all the while, a key lay hidden in the cabinets of the trailer as they picked up the guns and the weapons and went on a hunt.

They had work to do after all.


End file.
